


Always Room for More

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are Dean's eyes too big for his stomach?</p><p>Fanfiction.net E/O Challenge: Dawn. Rated "T" for the finger. (Really!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Room for More

The "All-You-Can-Eat" buffet, open till dawn, had the signs of a personal Winchester apocalypse. Dean sat, plates piled with meatloaf wedges, mashed potato mounds, barbecue chicken wings and three helpings of Ed Drabble's Amazing Apple Pie.

"Dean, you can't possibly eat all that..."

"Come on, dude... there's always room for more pie," Dean said, chewing on a pastry, juices dripping down his chin.

"That's sick, Dean."

"No," he quipped, "That's living."

Later that night, a pasty Dean ate those words on his first run for the toilet. "How's that pie tasting now?" Sam asked. Dean glared, giving him the finger.


End file.
